After a collector of a faeces collection and detection device in the traditional art is bonded with a bar code, when the collector bonded with the bar code is assembled into a detector of the faeces collection and detection device, the side, bonded with the bar code, of the collector is easily mis-assembled into a side, close to a test strip holder, of the detector without correct attachment to the detector due to the fact that the collector is of a symmetric regular structure, thereby influencing reading of the bar code.
To sum up, the problem that a side, bonded with a bar code, of a collector is easily mis-assembled into a side, close to a test strip holder, of a detector exists in the traditional art.